Hiatus
by SuperMarioBro2374
Summary: This fic is on a hiatus. Chapter 2 will be major, though. Ralph and the Gang find themselves in a new arcade after a white figure takes over Litwak's...but...was it REALLY an arcade? No. It was a console.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. This is my first Fan Fiction. So if there is any errors, i'll be correcting it later. Just tell me! Also, please give reviews!**_ **_Thank you and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue<span>**_

It was such a peaceful and quiet night at Litwak's Arcade.. None of the games were being played, no ugly faces coming towards the cabinet's screen, and no arguing/fussing. Ralph was at the Bad-Anon, as so were fellow bad guys. They were chatting about the recent things that has happened around Game Central Station.

"I heard that there were certain robberies of objects in several of the consoles.", said Sorceress, floating over her chair. "Yeah, it's pretty bonkers if you ask me." said Ralph. "Heck, someone stole the good guy in my game, Fix-it Felix's Magic Hammer! He's been going nuts the few days."

Someone was eavesdropping on them. It was a little girl with black hair and what seemed to be sweethearts and mints in her hair. Her hair was also tied up in a ponytail which looked to be red licorice. She was wearing a mint hoodie with what was the wrapper of a peanut butter cup as her skirt. Lastly, she had mint green candy-cane type stockings with what was shoes.

Clyde was the only one to spot her. He got off of his chair and went to her, carrying her with his mouth by the hood of her hoodie. Everyone was surprised, especially Ralph. He was not only surprised, but angered that she decided to eavesdrop on what everything they were saying. "What are _YOU _doing here, ya' rotten little guttersnipe?"

"Uhh..well...", Vanellope said, feeling intrigued. "Ya see, I came here to eavesdrop because, well...uh..hmm..well, because I figured if I pieced up everything you say, we'll find out who did it!"

"She's got a point Ralph.", said Clyde. "After all, she _IS _neutral and not a hero."

"HEY!", shouted Vanellope. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Oh, no, no. That would be a threat to call you a hero from us bad guys!", sarcastically said Clyde. "Right, everyone?"

Everybody was silent.

"I SAID...RIGHT, EVERYONE?!", yelled out Clyde.

Everyone noticed he was being sarcastic as they all nodded but Ralph.

"Rrrgh...Fine! You can stay. Well, you can come with me to Tapper's since the Bad-Anon is about to end, anyways...", said Ralph.

"Let's close out with the Bad Guy Aftermation.", said Clyde.

Everyone held their hands together. Everyone started, besides Vanellope. "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one i'd rather be, than me."

Vanellope glitched onto Ralph's shoulder, as they proceeded out of Pac-Man and onto the Pac-Monorail.

They arrived to their destination. "Ralph, I heard they got a new special over at Tapper's! It's called _The Royal Razzin' Cotton Candy Blast! _I'm gonna try it!", said Vanellope, excitingly. "What in the world? Why is Game Central Station so...crowded?!", said Ralph. He then noticed that it was EVERY SINGLE VIDEO GAME CHARACTER THAT WAS IN LITWAK'S ARCADE. "Oh my Miyamoto! It's crowded as BTTF!", yelled out Vanellope. "VANELLOPE! Watch your C++!", said Ralph. Ralph then looked closely to the banner in front of Tapper's Game, but it was blank. So was the plug. It was GONE. Plain out, _**GONE.**_Vanellope noticed that ALL of the games were plugged out. "Ralph...look...", said Vanellope. "Masahiro Sakurai! What in the world has happened to these games?!". Two familiar figures approached Ralph and Vanellope. The first looked to be similar to Mario. He had a big nose, blue iris', a blue hat, pretty much wear a lot of blue. That's all I can really say about him. The next was a black figure, same for all I can really say about _her. _"You heard the news, Ralph? All the games were plugged out!", said Felix. "uhh..Except Pac-Man!", said Ralph.

...

Everyone was silent for 5 seconds. After the seconds, everyone (BUT Ralph and his 3 other friends.) decided to DASH straight to Pac-Man. Pac-Man was then plugged out. Everyone was screaming. (but, you know. ralph and the gang) Then, Game Central Station's lights went out. A mysterious, light figure was floating over everyone in circles, then, it revealed itself.

"Turbo Tastic!"

Tips:

1. Shigeru Miyamoto is like Video Game's God. So instead of them saying "Oh my God!", they say "Oh my Miyamoto!". I use Miyamoto instead of God because I don't like putting pressure and/or offense on anyone or anything.  
>1.1. Shigeru Miyamoto is the creator of Nintendo Video Games.<br>1.2. Except the fact he only created as Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda and the New Nintendo Franchise/IP TBA E3 2014.

2. Masahiro Sakurai is like Video Game's Jesus Christ. So instead of them saying "Jesus Christ!", they would be saying "Masahiro Sakurai!". Same as Miyamoto, I use Sakurai instead of Jesus because I don't like putting pressure and/or offense on anyone or anything.  
>1.1. Masahiro Sakurai is the creator of 2nd Party Nintendo Franchises.<br>1.2. Such as Super Smash Bros. and Kirby.

3. LJN is like Video Game's Lucifer. So instead of the...You know where this is going. No offense because y'know bla bla bla.  
>3.1. LJN created mostly unofficial, terrible games.<br>3.2. BTTF (Back To The Future) is a game by LJN for the NES. It is a terrible game. Instead of Hell, I use BTTF.

4. C++ is a Coding Language (a type of programming) on Computers, Consoles, etc. To reference real life languages, I made Ralph say "VANELLOPE! WATCH YOUR C++!".


	2. Hiatus

Hi everyone.

Chapter 2 (a pretty long chapter) is on hiatus and will be constructed when my laptop is fixed. Which might be from 1 month to possibly a year.


End file.
